Les jumeaux en sorcellerie
by Cassandra White 17
Summary: Jane et Alec étaient des enfants comme les autres, ou presque. Car ils pouvaient attirer la chance ou le malheur aux gens, selon s'ils étaient gentils ou méchants avec eux. Leurs curieux pouvoirs attirent notre très cher collectionneur, Aro. Mais si lui trouvent leurs pouvoirs fascinants, ceux-ci commencent à causer quelques frayeurs au sein de leur petit village...
1. Chapitre 1

**Coucou ! J'avais vraiment envie de mettre à jour cette histoire, mais ma Livebox, elle, avait envie d'embêter tout le monde. Mais elle est réparée, maintenant ! Voilà la suite !**

J'avais deux ans à peine, je m'en souviens. Mère nous avait laissés assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre tandis qu'elle s'affairait au potager. Nous commencions à peine à marcher. Jane et moi avions inventé notre propre langage. Tous les deux, nous parlions secrètement, tandis que notre mère croyait simplement que nous disions des choses incohérentes.

Il nous arrivait aussi de penser quelque chose, et, étrangement, l'autre répondait à la question non-formulée. Magie des jumeaux ? Il y avait bien plus que ça. Les gens nous trouvaient parfois étranges, avec nos dialogues silencieux. Certains prétendaient que ce n'était que des bêtises d'enfant. Mais les superstitieux s'étaient mis à raconter des histoires.

Ce jour-là, un étrange homme est arrivé. Nous en avions déjà vu des semblables à lui, mais sauf erreur de ma part, les précédents n'avaient pas de capuches aussi bien faites que la sienne. Elle était d'un noir d'encre. Nous ne voyions pas ses yeux, mais son sourire était étrange. Il s'est approché et nous, a dit :

\- C'est vous, les jumeaux étranges ?

Jane et moi nous sommes regardés. Il a souri de plus belle et il a fait :

\- Merveilleux ! Qu'est-ce que vous savez faire, dites-moi ?

Je ne savais pas trop que répondre, et Jane s'est exclamée de sa voix de petite fille :

\- T'es qui ?

L'étranger a présenté sa paume.

\- Je peux ? a-t-il demandé à ma sœur.

Méfiant, je l'ai fixé tandis que ma jumelle, curieuse, posait la sienne.

Il s'en empara, et est resté immobile une trentaine de secondes, comme fasciné par la main de ma sœur. Il l'a finalement relâché, lentement.

\- Incroyable ! Merveilleux ! Mes chéris, vous êtes promis à un grand avenir !

L'étranger a ri, avant de redevenir sérieux.

\- Trop jeune, a-t-il simplement dit avant de repartir.

Jane et moi, assez étonnés, n'en avons jamais reparlé.

**Alors ? Verdict ?**


	2. Chapitre 3

**Désolée pour le délai. Mais voilà, la suite est enfin arrivée ! **

Jane et moi avons grandi. Les choses ont commencé à devenir vraiment étranges. Une fois, un garçon a ennuyé ma sœur. Le lendemain, il a attrapé une grave maladie. Une autre fois, un villageois s'est moqué de nos parents. Les trois quats de ses chèvres sont mortes pendant la nuit. Une vieille femme au marché m'a laissé une petite bourse en cuir très jolie pour la moitié du prix, et elle a trouvé sous son étal une autre bourse remplie d'argent. De telles choses se sont produites maintes fois, et Jane et moi commencions à douter qu'il ne s'agisse que de hasard.

Dans nos têtes d'enfants, nous étions contents de partager un secret comme celui-là, rien qu'à nous d'avoir un certain pouvoir sur les gens. Mais bien vite, les superstitieux nous ont trouvé trop dérangeant. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas que Dieu qui puisse influer sur leurs destins, ç'a été un bouleversement pour eux.

Un jour, ils sont venus chez nous. Jane et moi avons entendu des éclats de voix, et nous nous sommes mis parterre, les oreilles collées au parquet de l'étage. Ils ont dit que le lendemain, nous devrions venir sur la place avec eux, et que si nous ne venions pas, ils viendraient nous chercher. Ils ont baissé le ton, ensuite, ont parlé de malédiction, de sentence, de mises au point, de mesures. Ils ont ajouté quelque chose à ce propos, et ma mère a éclaté en sanglots.

Nous avons compris que demain serait un jour décisif. Demain, ce serait notre procès. Demain, ce serait la vie et la mort. Perdus dans nos réflexions silencieuses, nous n'avons pas entendu les pas s'approcher de notre chambre. La clé a tourné, et nous étions prisonniers avant d'avoir faits le moindre geste. Jane avait les poings serrés, quelques larmes brillaient dans ses yeux bleus si semblables aux miens. Le lendemain, décida-t-elle, nous irons à leur procès, et s'ils nous disent coupables, nous nous enfuirons.

\- Il serait plus prudent de s'enfuir sans passer au procès, dis-je.

\- Je ne veux pas m'en aller avant de leur avoir réglé leur compte si j'en ai l'occasion, répondit-elle d'un ton implacable.

Son désir de frapper, se venger, faire le mal, m'a contaminé. Encore une fois, j'ai constaté que c'était ma sœur qui menait. Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Elle était le guide, quand moi j'étais les muscles qui lui faisaient défaut. Même si elle prenait les mauvaises décisions, même si j'étais mille fois plus raisonnable qu'elle, je ne pouvais me dresser contre ma sœur.

Elle s'est endormie dans mon lit, blottie contre moi. Comme avant.

**La suite arrive dans maximum une heure ! C'est qui la plus rapide ? **

**(En vrai, j'ai écrit ce chapitre-ci et le suivant en un seul, mais après, je l'ai coupé en deux. Pour le suspense, vous voyez ?)**


	3. Chapitre 4

**Et voilà ! je l'avais bien dit !**

Des fracas nous ont réveillés. J'ai sauté sur mes pieds. Jane, à demi endormie, s'est frotté les yeux. Elle a hurlé :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, en bas ?

Puis l'horrible soirée d'hier lui est revenue en mémoire, et, sombrement, elle s'est levée. Il y eut un énorme coup à la porte. Ma sœur se jeta à plat ventre, rampa sous le lit, tandis que moi, en proie à la peur, prit mon oreiller et me préparai à en user comme bouclier. Des voix d'hommes, des voix familières, retentirent dans le couloir.

\- Plus fort ! a dit l'un d'eux.

Ils se sont de nouveau rués sur la porte. Derrière, j'entendais les suppliques de ma mère. Tremblante, Jane ne bougeait plus. Dans un instant de terreur, j'ai soudainement remarqué la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je l'ai ouverte, et ai enjambé le rebord.

\- Jane, ai-je murmuré.

Elle a sorti la tête de sous le lit, a levé ses yeux bleus vers moi. Des yeux remplis de doute. Un nouvel assaut et un craquement de mauvais augure la décidèrent à venir me rejoindre. Ensemble, nous sautâmes au moment où la porte en bois s'effondra sur le parquet. Nous atterrîmes dans la terre. Les hommes se précipitèrent à la fenêtre. Jane et moi nous relevâmes et traçâmes sans nous préoccuper du reste. Bientôt, un pas d'homme fut sur nos talons, des ordres brefs furent donnés, et d'autres sautèrent à leur tour. Un peur sans nom s'empara de moi, me poussa à une vitesse ahurissante. Jane, juste derrière moi, me rattrapa.

\- Je te l'avais bien dit, articulai-je tant bien que mal en soufflant comme un buffle.

Malgré la situation, elle m'adressa une grimace. Les bruits de cavalcade se firent plus lointains, mais les hommes hurlaient toujours.

Nous courûmes en maintenant l'allure. Les herbes sèches nous fouettaient les jambes, nous sautions par-dessus les racines, les trous. Nous nous faufilâmes à travers la haie et nous enfouîmes dans la clairière, parmi les arbres.

La rivière était en face de nous. D'un seul coup, surgissant d'un sentier que nous venions de dépasser. Prenant de l'élan, je sautai en même temps que Jane. Tandis que j'atterrissais, Jane glissa sur la boue et s'étala.

\- Alec ! cria-t-elle.

À quelques mètres de là, les hommes se préparaient à sauter. Je tirai Jane de toutes mes forces et l'entraînai. Mais nous commencions à nous épuiser. La forêt, là, tout près…

La douleur lancinante dans mon flanc... Rien ne comptait plus…

L'herbe qui défilait sous mes pieds… J'étais comme anesthésié…

Pris d'une euphorie incontrôlable… Ou bien d'une folie ?

Si près… La vie, au bout de ces arbres…

Désespéré, je galopai de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme. Il y avait la main de Jane dans la mienne, chaude, rassurante, et pour elle, je courrai comme je n'avais jamais couru. Il y avait des buissons, nous les franchissions comme dans un rêve. Et là apparut un rassemblement d'arbres. Juste quelques pas, et nous les perdions dans les fourrés. Juste quelques pas, et notre vie changeait à jamais. Quelques pas…

Encore quelques pas…

Je m'étalai de tout mon long. Le cœur battant, la peur au ventre. Une racine, une simple racine, avait réduit à néant toutes nos chances de survie.

Je n'avais même plus le courage de me lever et de lutter. Je me laissai tomber sur le sol, pitoyable. Sur l'herbe verte. Comme le sol était confortable…

Une main velue me remit brutalement sur mes pieds.

Prisonnière de l'étreinte d'un autre, ma sœur pleurait de pur désespoir.

Foutue racine !

**Ha ha ! Et oui ! Une simple racine est la cause de ce que sont devenus Jane et Alec ! Surpris ? **_**Agréablement**_** surpris ?**


	4. Chapitre 5

**Coucou ! C'est bon, la suite est là ! Désolée pour le retard, je n'arrivais pas à écrire ce chapitre. Je vous annonce dès aujourd'hui qu'il s'agit de l'avant-dernier chapitre. Tout comme dans ma fanfic **_**L'homme aux lunettes de soleil**_**, je m'arrêterai à la transformation des personnages. Bonne lecture !**

Ils nous guidèrent vers la place du village. Les jambes en feu, nous marchâmes aussi vite que nous le pûmes pour éviter de les mettre plus en colère qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Jane se débattait et jurait, mais la lance dans son dos la contraignit au silence bien vite. Moi, j'étais silencieux. Je jurais aussi, dans ma tête. Je maudissais les villageois, moi-même, le monde entier, et la racine, aussi. J'avais peur comme je n'avais jamais eu peur.

Les yeux bleus de Jane brillaient. Il y avait cet éclat dans ses prunelles, qui signifiait qu'elle serait prête à faire du mal s'il le fallait. Beaucoup de mal, même.

Quand nous arrivâmes, les autres villageois entouraient la place. Ils hurlaient, parlaient tous en même temps, regroupés devant nous.

\- Ecartez-vous, gronda l'un de notre groupe. Nous amenons les enfants sorciers.

Les enfants sorciers ? Ca ne présageait rien de bon. J'avalai ma salive. Devant nous, le groupe se scindait en deux, et c'est lorsque les derniers se furent retirés de notre chemin que je le vis. Sur la place du pendu qui n'avait jamais servi jusqu'alors, il y avait un énorme tas de paille, et, planté au milieu, deux pieux en bois gigantesques. Un bûcher.

Des pleurs s'élevèrent au milieu du groupe. Ligotée sur une chaise, ma mère était en face du bûcher. Je fus submergé par l'horreur. Il n'y aurait pas de procès. Ils allaient nous tuer, là, comme des chiens. Et devant notre mère, qui plus est. J'avais une folle envie de m'enfuir, mais je ne savais même pas si mes jambes auraient été capables de survivre à une autre course. Elles tremblaient comme des feuilles.

Jane se débattit de plus belle, bien que je ne la visse pas, je l'entendais gigoter derrière moi. Il y eut un bruit de coup, puis plus rien.

Ma mère hurlait des supplications incompréhensibles, les cris de Jane se mêlant aux siens. Un home la saisit et voulut la faire monter sur l'estrade. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, refusant obstinément d'aller plus loin. Son bourreau voulut la porter. Alors qu'il se retournait, je visai entre ses jambes et frappai de toutes mes forces. Il se plia de douleur. Un autre, celui qui était posté derrière moi, me souleva de terre, et je battis des pieds.

\- Lâchez-le ! hurla ma mère.

Jane était attrapée par un villageois costaud qui s'était porté volontaire, tandis que son camarade, que j'avais bien amoché, tentait tant bien que mal de se relever. Lorsqu'il fut debout, il se saisit des pieds de ma soeur, son nouveau garde prit ses bras. Ils portèrent Jane jusqu'au bûcher, mon bourreau attitré me tenant fermement. Je criai, je suppliai, et eux, sans me prêter la moindre attention, regardaient ma sœur se faire attacher. Ma mère se dandinait sur sa chaise, injuriant le village entier. Je remarquai que mon gardien était absorbé par l'action qui se déroulait sur l'estrade. Alors qu'ils faisaient le dernier nœud, je me secouai comme un beau diable, et, pris par surprise, il me lâcha. Je me précipitai vers la maison, n'ayant aucun objectif en tête sinon leur échapper. Alors que je me préparai à grimper vers la fenêtre, un poing colossal s'abattit sur mon crâne, et je tombai comme un sac parterre. Je vis des taches noires, rouges, puis plus rien.

**Des reviews ?**


	5. Chapitre 6

Ça brûlait... Ça brûlait si fort... Je voulais que ça cesse... Tout mon esprit était concentré sur cette seule idée, cette obsession... Que cela se termine... Y'avait cette chaleur qui irradiait mon corps entier, et y'avait les cris de Jane... Et y'avait aussi la rage que je lus dans son regard avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux. Une rage qui l'irradiait, la transformait. En cet instant j'eus peur de ma sœur comme je n'avais jamais eu peur auparavant.

Pourquoi, pourquoi la fumée ne m'avait pas tué ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, le destin ? Que je crie plus fort ? Ca n'était guère possible. Pourtant, la Faucheuse ne rate jamais ses rendez-vous, quand bien même ils sont imprévus. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

J'avais l'impression d'étouffer. S'il vous plaît, Dieu, n'importe qui. Sortez-moi de là !

Lentement, je suis tombé. J'ai comme volé, l'air me brûlait. Et alors j'ai vu que je n'avais plus mes liens. Quelqu'un m'a porté. Quelqu'un m'a posé dans l'herbe.

\- Jane, murmurai-je.

Y'avait du sang, du sang partout, du sang écarlate qui brûlait les yeux. Je souris.

C'est alors que je ressentis une douleur intense au coup, et l'incendie reprit. Le dernier de mon existence, le plus douloureux aussi.

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais mort. Et pourtant, quand j'ai croisé les yeux de Jane, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivant de toute ma vie. Y'avait quelque chose qui avait changé dans son regard, quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Elle avait l'air plus... dure. Moins Jane mais plus elle. Tellement différente.

\- Je crois que les hommes sont vraiment cruels entre eux, dis-je, parce que j'avais besoin de le dire, parce qu'il fallait que ces mots sortent pour qu'ils cessent enfin de tourner dans ma tête.

Et je vis alors le sourire le plus amer du monde.

\- On va visiter ?

M'appuyant sur le marbre, je me relevai. Me retournant, j'aperçus un homme aux cheveux noirs, au teint laiteux et aux yeux rouges sang. C'est à ce moment que je réalisai que c'était ça qui avait changé chez Jane.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Pas tout de suite, mes petits chéris ! répondit-il.

S'approchant de la porte, qu'il ouvrit en grand, il s'exclama, avec un sourire ravi et légèrement terrifiant :

\- Qui veut une tasse de sang ?

**Et voilà ! J'espère que la fin ne vous a pas trop déçu ! **


End file.
